


Мой любимый портной

by WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU - Reverse, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, artfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: У портного Кроули есть любимый, во всех отношениях, клиент. Но Кроули пока не подозревает в кого его угораздило влюбиться.
Kudos: 19
Collections: LVL 4.1: тексты M-E (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Мой любимый портной

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [артами](https://twitter.com/zerazukin/status/1333863384538820621?s=19).

Кроули целовал мягкие ягодицы, наслаждаясь теплом кожи и слабым ароматом мыла. Он даже мог позволить себе лёгкий укус ― такую аппетитную попку грех было не укусить. Если сжать эти ягодицы, они охотно поддавались, а если легонько шлёпнуть, то почти сразу появится красный след. Прекрасная, мягкая попка, которую так и хотелось раздвинуть, провести языком между её половинками, обводя сжавшееся колечко мышц, подразить его кончиком языка и мягко проскользнуть внутрь… 

― Мистер Кроули? 

Он вздрогнул и поднял голову. Клиент стоял перед ним и явно недоумевал, почему портной летает в облаках, а не занимается делом. Например, не подгоняет костюм по фигуре, как должен бы. К лицу прилила кровь, и Кроули поторопился вернуться к работе, опустив взгляд на нижнюю часть штанины, которую как раз и следовало немного ушить. Хорошо ещё, что булавки изо рта не выпустил, пока мечтал тут, стоя на одном колене у ног Азирафаэля ― любимого клиента для всего ателье. И дело было даже не в суммах, которые он оставлял за костюмы, которые Кроули шил ему один за другим, и которые составляли половину дохода. Просто господин Азирафаэль умудрялся заставить улыбаться всех работниц, перекинувшись с ними всего парой слов: комплимент причёске, вопрос о положении дел в семье, удачная шутка на грани флирта, ― всё это заставляло работниц Кроули расцветать на глазах. Даже вечно хмурая Вельз ухмылялась, когда Азирафаэль справлялся о положении дел на личном фронте, хотя улыбка, кажется, была скорее саркастичная, чем радостная. Но даже так, обычно Вельз была куда сдержаннее в проявлении эмоций.

Кроули тоже расцветал, когда Азирафаэль приходил в ателье, но ему для этого было достаточно одного взгляда на постоянного клиента: сероглазый блондин с мягкими чертами лица и сеточкой морщинок у глаз покорил Кроули с первого взгляда. Со второго взгляда Кроули покорил его вкус в одежде. Господин Азирафаэль всегда одевался так, будто бы собирался на приём к сливкам общества, или же сам собирался устроить подобный приём: костюмы-тройки из дорогих тканей, хорошее пальто, идеально подогнанное по размеру, галстук или платок, который идеально сочетался как с цветом рубашки, так и с материалом костюма. Смотреть на него было всё равно, что разглядывать статуи Микеланджело или слушать симфонии Моцарта. В общем, он был идеальным клиентом для Кроули. Только вот Кроули хотел бы быть не только портным для господина Азирафаэля, и мысли об этом то и дело лезли в голову, пока он крутился вокруг него, делая последние замеры и поправки для очередного костюма, на этот раз в бежевых тонах ― его Азирафаэль захотел пошить к лету. Если бы только он мог коснуться не только одежды прекраснейшего из мужчин их туманного города, если бы только была возможность пусть не признаться в чувствах, но хотя бы намекнуть.. Думать о том, каким мог бы быть ответ, не было никаких эмоциональных сил.

― Вы сегодня рассеяны, мистер Кроули, ― заметил Азирафаэль, когда портной, снова задумавшись, уколол его булавкой. В бедро уколол, вот же растяпа. ― У вас всё в порядке? 

― В полном, ― машинально ответил Кроули и поторопился показать Азирафаэлю свою фирменную улыбку: широкую и обаятельную. ― Прошу меня простить за рассеянность, много заказов перед летом. Хороший сезон будет. 

― В таком случае я рад за вас, ― ответил Азирафаэль и мягко улыбнулся. Продать душу за ещё одну такую улыбку было бы не жалко, но Кроули никто такого не предлагал, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться всем, что есть. 

― Вам нигде не давит? Всё сидит как надо? Вы немного похудели, поэтому придётся чуть-чуть ушить, ― сообщил Кроули, как только все лишние складки были прихвачены булавками, и костюм действительно сел на Азирафаэле как влитой. 

― А мне казалось, что наоборот ― снова набрал вес, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль, задумчиво осматривая себя в зеркало. На секунду его брови сошлись на переносице, но в следующее мгновение, он уже снова улыбался. ― Всё замечательно как всегда, мистер Кроули. 

Кроули почувствовал, как кровь снова приливает к лицу, но на этот раз от похвалы, хотя ему и не такие восторженные комплименты доводилось слышать от других посетителей. Всё же ателье было довольно фешенебельным местом, и лишь немногие могли позволить себе Кроули, как личного портного. О том, сколько стоил час его работы ходили такие слухи, что и сам Кроули порой удивлялся. На деле же, всё было не так страшно, хоть и куда более внушительно, чем услуги пары других мастериц при его заведении.

― Тогда можете переодеваться, за пару дней я закончу с костюмом, и вы будете готовы к лету, ― заявил Кроули с улыбкой, а когда Азирафаэль скрылся за ширмой примерочной, упал на диванчик для посетителей около кассовой стойки и расстегнул верхние пуговицы своей бледно-розовой рубашки. 

― Ты ведь специально сделал костюм на размер больше, ― тихо заметила Вельз, скучающая за кассовым аппаратом. Слова о количестве клиентов были наглой ложью, во всяком случае, на сегодня. До Азирафаэля тут побывала только старая леди, которая посмотрела на готовые платья, но так ничего не купила и даже не примеряла ― одна из тех женщин, которые мечтают, но не могут себе позволить действительно хорошие вещи. ― Может, просто позовёшь его уже на свидание и прекратишь страдать на расстоянии? 

― Я не могу, ― так же тихо простонал Кроули в ответ. От осознания собственной беспомощности внутри неприятно начинали скрести кошки. ― Сама видишь, во что я превращаюсь рядом с ним… Я же запнусь на полуслове и всё испорчу. Или опять замечтаюсь, и будет… что будет. Или случится что-то ещё хуже, чего я пока не могу представить! 

Вельз закатила глаза, всем своим видом выражая, что она об этом думает. Такие выражения лица у неё хорошо получались. Может она и не была такой красавицей, как остальные работницы Кроули, но она прекрасно совмещала обязанности бухгалтера, поставщика и, иногда, подменяла кассира, поэтому не ценить её было просто невозможно. 

― Ладно, ладно, настаивать не буду, ты мальчик взрослый, хоть и голубой, как небо над Бали… Если не собираешься с ним встречаться, может поищешь себе уже себе другого партнёра? Девочки всё больше жалуются, что ты особенно ядовитый в последнее время. 

― Может и взрослый... ― пробормотал Кроули, задумчиво наблюдая за тем, как уже переодевшийся Азирафаэль поправляет на себе костюм, один из тех, что Кроули сшил для него этой зимой, и завязывает галстук. Все остальные слова Вельз о другом партнёре и обиженных работницах он пропустил мимо ушей. ― ... но влюблён, как мальчишка. 

***  
Азирафаэль вышел на улицу и огляделся по сторонам. Его спутник скучал в кафе через дорогу, и, судя по тому, как нервно на него смотрели официанты, кроме стакана воды он так ничего и не заказал. 

― Ты мог бы выпить хотя бы чашку кофе, Габриэль, ― заметил Азирафаэль, когда приблизился к нему. Садиться рядом он не стал, потому что прекрасно понимал, что в этом нет никакого смысла: они и так задержались, а Габриэль ужасно не любил опаздывать. 

― Кофе вреден для сердца, ― парировал тот и тут же подскочил на ноги. ― А воду нужно пить для поддержания водного баланса. Вот ты сколько сегодня стаканов воды выпил? 

― Не начинай, прошу, ― Азирафаэль недовольно скривился и со вздохом достал из кармана какую-то мелочь. Вода в кафе была бесплатной, а Габриэль не отличался привычкой оставлять чаевые несчастным официантам. Для Азирафаэля пара фунтов была не такой уж и большой потерей, а студентам, которые тут работают, это поможет смириться с тем, что Габриэль сам по себе невыносим. ― Лучше идём. Сколько времени осталось до встречи? 

― Меньше получаса. Ты чертовски долго проторчал в том ателье, ты вроде должен был просто забрать костюм, разве нет? ― с этими словами Габриэль так быстро рванул с места, что Азирафаэлю пришлось чуть ли не бежать за ним. ― И вообще, зачем тебе пятнадцатый костюм? 

― Мне нужен костюм к лету, ― спокойно ответил Азирафаэль, стараясь сосредоточится на ровном дыхании и не отставать от несущегося на всех парах собеседника. 

― У тебя эти костюмы скоро в шкаф помещаться не будут, друг мой, ― напомнил Габриэль с такой искренне сочувствующей улыбкой, что возникало острое желание ему врезать и выбить хотя бы один идеально белый зуб.

― Мне нужен костюм, ― спокойно произнёс Азирафаэль вместо того, чтобы лезть в драку. Ещё не факт, что он бы победил, да и недостойно это ― рукоприкладствовать прямо посреди улицы. Габриэль только фыркнул в ответ. 

― Сдаётся мне, что нужен тебе не костюм, а симпатичный рыжий портной, который так и вертится вокруг тебя. Дешевле его будет сводит на ужин, знаешь ли. Уверен, он с радостью согласится.

― Габриэль, ― Азирафаэль постарался вложить в это обращение нужную долю раздражения, но при этом чтобы голос всё ещё звучал ровно, ― ты перегибаешь. Лучше скажи, удалось ли договориться Сандальфону с теми молодыми людьми с Лисл-стрит? 

Габриэль закатил глаза, но приступил к докладу. Слушал Азирафаэль вполуха, улавливая только самое нужное из потока информации. Его воображение всё ещё будоражила рыжая взъерошенная макушка Кроули, стоявшего перед ним на коленях и смотревшего в глаза так открыто, что хотелось его тут же взять и поцеловать. С языком и долго, чтобы мысли поплыли, а колени подгибались. Или сделать с длинным языком Кроули что-то более интересное… Но не стоило давать свободу фантазиям. 

Габриэль был прав, пригласить Кроули на ужин было бы проще и дешевле, чем ходить и заказывать у него костюмы практически каждый месяц, если не чаще. Труды Кроули уже едва помещались в немаленький платяной шкаф, а Азирафаэль всё не мог остановиться. А всё потому, что ощущение пальцев Кроули, его дыхания рядом, вид его прекрасных светло-карих глаз с золотым отливом заставляли сердце Азирафаэля биться быстрее. Пригласить его на ужин было бы проще. Но для Кроули это был бы слишком опасный шаг в мир, куда Азирафаэль его тащить не хотел. 

― Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, да? ― вздохнул Габриэль. ― Я тебе говорю, что те домушники, на которых нам жаловались в начале недели, теперь пошли и по магазинам. Мадам Трейси говорит, что её соседей, пекарню, обчистили до последнего цента. 

― Боюсь, что я не ангел господень, чтобы помогать всем подряд, ― отозвался Азирафаэль. ― Владелец той пекарни уже не раз и не два отказывался от нашей помощи, с чего ты думаешь, что теперь она ему нужна? 

― Может потому, что он действительно в тяжелом финансовом положении? ― предположил Габриэль. ― Забрали ведь не только кассу за день. 

― Если он в таком плачевном положении и ему нужна помощь, он найдёт нас сам, ― спокойно ответил Азирафаэль. ― Мы не собаки, которые бегают вокруг людей выпрашивая у них еду. 

― Мы ― мафия, да-да, я помню, ― фыркнул Габриэль, скривившись. 

― Я бы назвал это скорее рекламной кампанией нашего бизнеса охранной фирмы, ― поправил его Азирафаэль. ― Мы правда так опаздываем, что должны бежать?

― Быстрый шаг полезен для…

― Тогда давай помедленнее, пожалуйста.

***

Через пару дней, ровно в назначенное время, Азирафаэль пришёл к ателье, чтобы забрать свой новый костюм и ещё раз увидеть улыбку Кроули, которой тот всегда его встречал при входе. Однако, планы поменялись, когда у входа в ателье Азирафаэль заметил машину полиции. Приблизившись, он также увидел, что одна из витрин была разбита. Кроули и его работница стояли на улице, Кроули что-то объяснял одному из полицейских, активно жестикулируя и то и дело повышая голос. 

― Я уже вам сказал, что утром обнаружил всё вот так! Чего вы ещё от меня хотите, чёрт возьми! Да, я уверен, что вечером закрыл дверь, если бы он была открыта, вряд ли грабители решили бы попасть внутрь через окно, не правда ли?! 

Молодой констебль явно не рассчитывал на такую порцию яда от пострадавшего и теперь стоял ошарашенный, с блокнотом в подрагивающих руках. Азирафаэль не мог не вмешаться. 

― Мистер Кроули? Что случилось? ― спросил он, подходя ближе.

Кроули преобразился моментально. При одном взгляде на Азирафаэля все злобные морщинки на лице разгладились, и портной почти улыбнулся ему как обычно, но в какой-то момент его обычная радостная улыбка стала грустной. От этого Азирафаэль почувствовал в глубине души укол раздражения: кто посмел расстроить его портного? 

― Господин Азирафаэль, прошу прощения за бардак. Боюсь, этим утром нас ограбили… Но зато ваш костюм готов! Подождите, я сейчас принесу! 

С этими словами Кроули бросился в ателье под сдавленные слова констебля: "Туда сейчас нельзя, криминалисты ещё не закончили...". Впрочем, даже если бы Кроули услышал его, это явно его бы не остановило. 

― Ограбление? ― учтиво спросил Азирафаэль констебля, кивая на витрину. 

― Да, сэр, ― кивнул тот, нервно поправляя очки в толстой оправе и стараясь не выдавать то, насколько его выбило из колеи общение с Кроули. Выдавали его только всё ещё подрагивающие пальцы: сразу видно, что, даже работая в полиции, он не привык, чтобы на него кричали. ― Грабители разбили витрину, залезли внутрь, забрали кассу и ушли.

― Я слышал о подобном здесь недалеко, ― Азирафаэль состроил задумчивое выражение лица и нахмурил брови, будто бы вспоминая что-то. ― Кажется, тогда пострадала пекарня.

― Да, похоже на серию ограблений. Не беспокойтесь, мы быстро найдём виновников!

― Не сомневаюсь, ― учтиво кивнул Азирафаэль, прекрасно понимая, что полиция долго, очень долго провозится со всем этим делом. Особенно если его поручили сержанту Шедвеллу, чьим подопечным являлся этот молодой, подающий надежды, констебль. Пульцифер, кажется. Забавный юноша. 

Пока Кроули не было, Азирафаэль успел взвесить все плюсы и минусы сложившейся ситуации, поразмыслить ещё немного и принять решение, которое он и так затянул почти на полгода ― всё то время, что заказывал у Кроули костюмы. Пожалуй, наступило время, когда нужно было сделать первый шаг.

― Вот ваш костюм, извините за ожидание и отсутствие возможности примерить, ― Кроули виновато и всё ещё грустно усмехнулся. ― Если что-то будет не подходить, приходите, поправим. 

― Не беспокойтесь, я уверен, что всё сделано на высшем уровне, как всегда, ― кивнул Азирафаэль, а потом внимательно посмотрел в глаза Кроули. ― Скажите мне, пожалуйста, вы сможете продолжить работу после произошедшего? Только честно. Для меня это очень важно. 

Такой вопрос явно застал Кроули врасплох и даже немного сбил с мысли: всё это так явно отразилось на его лице, что Азирафаэль с трудом сдержал усмешку.

― Ну… Я думаю, что да. Всё же в кассе было не так уж много, основная выручка не пострадала… Хотя витрина… 

Он сомневался, и Азирафаэль понимал, что тут нужен всего лишь маленький толчок. Главное ― подобрать правильные слова.

― Я бы хотел предложить вам небольшую сделку, мистер Кроули, ― сообщил он и мягко усмехнулся. ― Я могу ускорить работу полиции и возможно даже вернуть украденные у вас деньги. Но в обмен вы должны мне пообещать небольшую услугу. 

― Ох… Знаете, вы бы меня сильно выручили! ― Кроули тут же просиял. ― Я готов на всё!

"Как ребёнок", ― подумал Азирафаэль с долей умиления, когда пожимал его руку. Эти слова, "готов на всё", буквально задели самые нежные струны его души, попали в цель, как стрела купидона, заставляя сердце вздрогнуть и забиться быстрее.

― Замечательно, тогда договорились. И ещё одно: позвольте порекомендовать вам мою компанию. Полагаю, после случившегося вы задумаетесь о сигнализации. 

***

Поиск грабителей не занял у Габриэля и его подчинённых много времени. Тот так обрадовался, когда Азирафаэль наконец распорядился заняться этим вопросом, что его энтузиазма явно хватило на всю команду. Уже к обеду парочка непутёвых студентов были схвачены у себя на квартире. Азирафаэль прибыл туда, как только Габриэль написал ему, что дело сделано.

Два молодых человека не самой приятной наружности лежали, скрючившись, на своём грязном ковре. Следов побоев на них не было, но Азирафаэль заметил на руке Габриэля кастет и точно мог сказать, что горе-грабителям очень не повезло задеть чувства его первого заместителя. 

― Ну и что тут у нас? ― спросил он, обходя молодых людей по большому кругу. Находиться в этой квартире вообще было неприятно, казалось, что пыль уже оседает на чистых ботинках и совсем недавно вычищенной одежде. 

― Иммигрант и его друг, ― тут же отозвался Габриэль. ― Они успели обчистить всего четыре магазина, однако все они не хотели с нами сотрудничать по тем или иным причинам. Я пока не выяснил, как они вычислили эти места, но… 

― Непорядок, Габриэль, в лицо же своих сотрудников не узнаёшь, ― перебил его Азирафаэль. ― Мистер Андерсон, ― лежащий ничком студент вздрогнул, ― вы меня разочаровали. Мне казалось, что фирма платит вам достаточно, чтобы не заниматься глупостями. А вы мало того, что решили нажиться, так ещё и своего друга втянули в это всё. Вам есть что сказать в своё оправдание? 

Парень на полу сжался в комок ещё больше, но всё же заговорил. Его голос заметно дрожал.

― Моя мать… Очень больна… Деньги нужны были срочно…

― Правда? ― Азирафаэль удивлённо вскинул брови, но это студент мог заметить только через зеркало, у которого тот крутился, осматривая свой новый бежевый костюм. ― Вчера она не выглядела больной, скорее даже наоборот: счастливой и довольной жизнью. Как же грустно будет сообщать ей, что старший сын из-за своей жадности попал в тюрьму на… Габриэль, сколько сейчас дают за грабёж со взломом? 

― Года три, в зависимости от обстоятельств, ― тут же ответил тот. ― Кстати, скорее всего их направят в Пентонвиль.

― Место временного содержания сэра Уайлда, ― задумчиво пробормотал Азирафаэль. 

― Сейчас там содержат мистера Уайта, мне кажется он скучает, ― добавил Габриэль и ухмыльнулся. Его подчинённые тоже скривили рты в ухмылочках: все в компании Азирафаэля знали о мистере Уайте, его интересном образе жизни и немного странных предпочтениях в постели. Несчастные студенты, видимо, только сейчас осознали, насколько сильно они влипли. 

― Мистер Фэлл, мистер Фэлл, ― залепетал на ломаном английском второй парень. ― Прошу, не надо в тюрьму, это Андерсон меня подбил к такому, я не хотел участвовать, а он угрожал, что выселит меня из квартиры на улицу! 

Азирафаэль устало вздохнул. Ну почему всё было так сложно. 

― Ну что вы, мистер Малик, вам грозит разве что депортация домой. Я бы на вашем месте радовался тому, что вы наконец повидаетесь с роднёй. С другой стороны, вряд ли вы сможете вернуться в Британию в ближайшие годы, с таким-то прошлым.

― Мистер Фэлл! Прошу, это не моя вина, прошу вас!.. ― Малик пополз к ногам Азирафаэля, возможно, чтобы показать, насколько он жалеет и просит, но Габриэль не дал ему этого сделать: ногой в блестящем чёрном ботинке он с размаху ударил по лицу Малика, отбросив его назад. С противным звуком что-то хрустнуло, и Азирафаэль в отражении зеркала заметил, как у несчастного парня что-то вылетело изо рта. Скорее всего зуб. 

― Думать нужно было раньше, ― сказал Габриэль, поправляя костюм. 

― Вы не можете просто сдать нас в полицию! ― взвизгнул второй парень, пытаясь, наоборот, оказаться подальше от Азирафаэля и его помощника. ― Я был вашим работником, я могу вас раскрыть! 

― Раскрыть что? Нашу деятельность охранной компании? ― не без ехидства поинтересовался Габриэль. 

― То, что вы ― мафия! 

― Боюсь, из ваших уст и без доказательств это будут всего лишь попытки отсрочить тюремное заключение, ― сказал Азирафаэль и тяжело вздохнул. ― Я надеялся получить от вас на больше, господа, но видимо, Майкл, придётся искать нам нового оператора. Габриэль, я уверен, что дальше ты справишься сам, но не переусердствуй, пожалуйста. 

― Хорошо, босс, ― с долей издёвки в голосе отозвался Габриэль. Как только он вышел за дверь, из квартиры послышался ещё один глухой удар и тихий вой. ― Уверен, Шедвелл легко поверит, что вы подрались за награбленное.

***

Кроули как раз хотел покинуть полицейский участок, закончив в очередной раз давать показания и описывать украденное имущество, когда при входе началась какая-то возня. Там появился высокий мужчина, почти как голливудский красавец, с двумя помятыми парнями возраста в районе двадцати лет. К ним тут же подскочил дежурный полицейский и, что-то узнав у звезды кино, надел наручники сначала на одного парнишку, а потом и на другого. После этого рядом с ними появился инспектор, который вёл дело Кроули, и разразился ругательствами. 

― Что этот Фэлл себе позволяет! Какого чёрта снова такие заявления! Ваши бандитские рожи куда противнее всех, кто у меня сейчас под замком сидит. 

Кроули удивлённо посмотрел на мужчину, который привёл побитых парней: тот не был похож ни на бандита, ни на родственника господина Фэлла, его любимого клиента. Впрочем, оставаться и разбираться в происходящем не было никакого желания — Кроули слишком устал за этот день: подписание заявления, составление перечня украденного, многочисленные допросы и показания, вызов работников для того, чтобы и они прошли этот ад в допросной у Шедвелла. Казалось, что инспектор вбил себе в голову, что предприниматели ломают себе витрины только ради получения страховки. То, что и без страховки дела у ателья шли неплохо, его совершенно не волновало. К моменту, когда появился незнакомец с побитыми спутниками, Кроули уже почти смирился с мыслью, что украденное он не вернёт, а на ремонт витрины придётся взять кредит.

День выдался действительно тяжелым, и Кроули был искренне рад, что хотя бы в его квартире было всё так, как он оставил. Горячий душ, бокал вина ― вот что ему было сейчас нужно, чтобы расслабиться по-настоящему и отпустить то, что произошло утром и днём. 

В душ сходить Кроули успел, а вот выпить вино ― нет. Он буквально закончил наполнять бокал, и тут раздался звонок в дверь. С тяжелым стоном и в почти развязавшемся халате Кроули пошёл открывать. Кто бы там ни был, была надежда, что уйдёт он сразу: желания общаться ещё с кем-то не было от слова совсем. Но, стоило Кроули увидеть, кто стоял за дверью, мысли о том, как бы поскорее выставить непрошенного гостя, тут же вылетели из головы. 

***

Взгляд Азирафаэля скользнул по глубокому вырезу, практически до пупка, который образовывал халат на Кроули, и поспешно снова посмотрел в глаза хозяина квартиры, явно удивлённого его визитом. Отвлекаться на рыжие волоски на его груди сейчас было бы неуместно. 

― Добрый вечер, мистер Кроули, мне жаль, что я прервал ваш отдых, но я по делу. По тому, которое мы обсуждали днём.

― Оу… Дело, ― рассеяно отозвался Кроули и отступил в сторону. ― Проходите. Простите, что я в таком виде… Хотите вина? 

― Обычно в таких случаях предлагают чай, ― с улыбкой заметил Азирафаэль, проходя в квартиру и оглядываясь. Учитывая то, как ярко одевался Кроули, квартира в скандинавском стиле выглядела немного необычно на его фоне. 

― Боюсь, что чай я дома не держу, ― сообщил хозяин и нервно хохотнул, будто бы британец без чая в доме ― это хорошая штука.

― Тогда можно и вино. 

Кроули поспешно достал ещё один бокал, и через минуту они сидели на его почти аскетичном диване, молча распивая прекрасный напиток. Азирафаэлю стоило начать разговор, но он никак не мог подобрать нужных слов. Его взгляд то и дело норовил уползти вниз, туда, где с ноги Кроули соскальзывал халат, а это чертовски отвлекало.. Да и было совсем не по-джентельменски, но куда уж там. Но худые, жилистые ноги Кроули, тоже покрытые рыжими волосками, так и манили к себе не только взгляд. Хотелось их коснуться, провести пальцами, узнать, холодная у Кроули кожа или тёплая.

Оказалось, что тёплая. Особенно ближе к бедру. И что Кроули практически перестаёт дышать, когда попадает в ситуации, когда вечерний гость позволяет себе слишком много. Забывает дышать, а потом быстро-быстро нагоняет упущенное, как заяц, загнанный в угол хищником. Только вот раз уж Азирафаэль сделал первый шаг, нельзя было упустить момент. 

Целуя тонкие губы Кроули, он боялся, что тот придёт в себе и оттолкнёт, не позволит так с собой обращаться, остановит и выставит за дверь. Но Кроули не остановил. А через мгновение, которое показалось целой вечностью, начал отвечать. Обнял Азирафаэя за шею, но как-то неуверенно, будто бы всё ещё сомневался, что так можно. А у Азирафаэля голова шла кругом от этой несмелой инициативы. 

Узел пояса на халате Кроули окончательно ослаб и соскользнул на диван. Азирафаэль почувствовал, как ткань халата скользит по коже, открывая ему тело вздрогнувшего Кроули. 

― Я… ― тихо пробормотал он, попытавшись подхватить хотя бы край и прикрыться, но Азирафаэль перехватил его руку. 

― Не надо. Если ты не против, конечно. 

Кроули смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, и по ним ещё нельзя было сказать что именно он испытывает: страх, смущение или желание. Но кисть в хватке Азирафаэля он расслабил и слабо кивнул.

О том, как всё завертелось дальше, Азирафаэлю было бы стыдно вспоминать на утро. Стыдно и до одури приятно. Мысли о горячей коже, которую он целовал прямо на том диване, мысли о чуть солоноватом члене во рту, который почти достигал горла, и мысли о прекрасных стонах Кроули, который забывал о стеснении и отдавался полностью, будоражили воображение Азирафаэля. Не меньше, чем узкие бёдра в руках, холодные пальцы, цепляющиеся за его плечи, и маленькие, но такие упругие ягодицы, между которых скользил его член. Если думать обо всём этом слишком долго, то можно сойти с ума. Но если иногда, лишь изредка позволять себе такие мысли, то они приносят неописуемое счастье. 

― Я пришёл сообщить вам об условиях нашего с вами соглашения, ― сказал Азирафаэль, моргнув, и вернулся в реальность. Они и так слишком долго просидели молча, пора было приступать к делу. Хотя, конечно, ужасно стыдно для человека его положения не быть способным дать знать о своих чувствах предмету симпатии. ― В обмен на поимку преступников вы обещали мне услугу, помните? 

― Помню… Погодите, вы хотите сказать, что те молодые люди, которых я видел сегодня в участке… ― нахмурился Кроули, который всё ещё сидел в непозволительно распахнутом халате и с бокалом вина в руке. ― И инспектор Шедвелл так зло ругался на вас?

― Видимо, что да, ― усмехнулся Азирафаэль почти виновато. ― И да, я же обещал вам вернуть деньги. 

С этими словами он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака бумажный конверт и протянул его Кроули. 

― Пересчитайте, вся ли там выручка, которую вы потеряли этим утром.

Глаза Кроули округлились, но он тут же полез пересчитывать деньги. Где-то через минуту он тихо сказал:

― Тут всё… До последнего пенни… Знаете, мистер Фэлл, теперь мне кажется, что я просто обязан заключить с вами контракт об охране ателье. Вы же обогнали полицию! 

― Не без того, ― усмехнулся Азирафаэль. ― Но я вынужден предупредить, что наши услуги не самые дешёвые. С другой стороны, они определённо лучшие в Сохо, если не во всём Лондоне. 

― Тогда я просто обязан ими воспользоваться. 

"В конце концов, сблизиться ещё немного ещё успеется", ― подумал Азирафаэль, протягивая Кроули копию договора для ознакомления с условиями сотрудничества. ― "А хорошего клиента упускать не хочется. Но, Господи, прошу, пусть он наконец оденется…"

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
